As transistor circuits are called upon to operate into the microwave and millimeter wave frequency ranges over broader bandwidths, the lumped capacitance of the transistors becomes increasingly difficult to tolerate. At frequencies below a few gigahertz the capacitance can be neglected by selecting a process and transistor design that produces a sufficiently small capacitance. Alternatively, when only a narrow bandwidth is required, then the capacitance can be absorbed into a reactive matching network. However, in amplifiers operating across multi-octave bandwidths above a few gigahertz, then neither of the preceding solutions is very effective.
To address this problem, the distributed amplifier was developed. A distributed amplifier is realized by dividing the transistor periphery into an array of smaller devices separated by inductors. These inductors are often realized by narrow width (high impedance) transmission lines. The transmission lines and transistors are arranged in a ladder configuration that forms a synthetic transmission line. The result is a system that advantageously absorbs the transistor capacitance into a broadband transmission line-like structure that can efficiently handle the necessary frequency range. Since a synthetic transmission line can operate from frequencies of 0 Hz up to some high cutoff frequency, systems designed around the distributed amplifier approach can achieve virtually an infinite amount of octave bandwidth.
However, a principle weakness of the distributed amplifier approach relates to the synthetic transmission line itself. There is always a residual passband ripple, the amplitude of which is determined by the upper cutoff frequency and the number of sections in the synthetic transmission line. That is, the passband ripple can be improved, but doing so requires the addition of more sections to the synthetic transmission line. However, the number of sections is limited by the space available for laying out the circuit. Accordingly, a compromise is forced between bandwidth, ripple, and layout size, and the results are not always satisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, is an amplifier that does not have significant passband ripple. What is also needed is a wideband, high frequency amplifier that can be fabricated with a smaller size.